Who Done it?
by DeathFire03
Summary: This is basically a story I made up for language class. There was a crime committed and CHB needs to find out who done it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful Friday afternoon at Camp Half-Blood and the air had a feeling of mystery in it. Everyone was preparing for the big Capture the Flag game tonight except the Ares cabin. They were in their cabin, doing who knows what. The teams for tonight are Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Iris, Hypnos, and Nemesis for Team Blue. Team Red is Demeter, Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, Hecate, and Hephaestus. Stolls were planning the most extreme of extreme pranks. Tonight was gonna be epic because it's the last game of Capture the Flag this summer. Even the Iris kids played even though they didn't like the game to much.

Red team was in the Arena preparing their fighting skills and Blue team were all crowded in Apollo Cabin. The Stolls were making pranks while the rest of the team was in the meeting. They had fake Greek Fire grenades, whoopee cushions, and fake fire crackers. Something was odd about the room, though. Both Stolls had the feeling that they were being watched. Then someone jumped out from behind all the beds and sleeping bags in Cabin 11. The figure stabbed both of them with a needle with some kind of substance on them. They yelled out in pain and immediately fell to the ground unconscious. Then the unknow figure left.

When the Red team finally realized that the whole Hephaestus Cabin was gone they just figured they were in the Forges making weapons. The Athena cabin was gone too, they were probably just making a route for Capture the Flag tonight. It was funny because two cabins were gone from each team. From the Blue Team Nemesis and Poseidon Cabin were gone.

There was a sudden stop in activities when everyone heard screaming from the Hermes Cabin. Everyone ran to Cabin 11 and saw Connor and Travis on the floor laying unconscious. Percy, Jason, Nico, and Leo went to go carry them to the infirmary.

When the boys got Connor and Travis there, they put them on a bed. They just laid there as floppy as a pair of socks. The boys decided to leave and let the Apollo Cabin take over. When Will Solace got there he made everyone leave except for three other Apollo campers. They were all rushing around trying to figure out what happened to them. They sent some of the Hermes campers back to the cabin to look for clues.

When the Hermes campers came back they had a hat, a needle, a bottle of green goo, a shoe print picture, and a pair of glasses. It was an odd combination, but they were clues. The Athena cabin took the clues to investigate them. Then the Apollo campers didn't have much to do except watch over Connor and Travis. They all took shifts, two at a time. The game plan was that when the Athena campers came back or the boys woke up they would go get Will.

The Athena campers came back just when the Stolls were waking up. Then Malcolm and Annabeth started to explain what all the clues ment. The hat was a Minnesota Twins hat with nacho cheese on it. The needle has the goo on it and was used to inject the Stolls with the substance. The goo was some kind toxic chemical to make people sick and full of pain. Just then we heard a scream of pain from both of them at the same time. Will rushed over to calm them down and gave them some medicine. That took care of trying to figure out if the goo worked or not. Finally, the pair of glasses and the shoe print. The glasses are for someone with 15/17 vision and the shoe size is a 9 in Mens. Annabeth was saying that we need to investigate everyone at camp. Check their shoe size, ask if they wear glasses, and where they were at the time of the incident.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they had investigated everyone and the Stolls weren't getting any better. They found a cure for the goo that was called Hypothesis. The cure won't kick in for a few days after though so we have some time. We found five suspects that we think did it. The suspects are Clar, daughter of Nemesis, Gunner, son of Hephaestus, Daren, son of Ares, Haley, daughter of Aphrodite, and Anthony, son of Athena. Annabeth wasn't to impressed that Anthony was one of the suspects but all of the Athena campers had a reason to get back at the Stolls.

They eliminated Haley right away because she's wimpy and a daughter of Aphrodite. She doesn't have much strength and wouldn't hurt a fly. The next to go was Anthony. He didn't have much to be mad at the Stolls for and he'd only been here for a week. Then Daren was gone. He wasn't a fragile person. You could have heard him a mile away and couldn't hold a needle still to save his life.

The only two that were left were Clare and Gunner. They both just arrived this summer but Hermes cabin played pranks on all the newbies, so. Plus the godly side of their families were not ones to get mad. We investigated them both more in depth this time, with lots of questions and the lamp. Percy and Leo played good-cop-bad-cop on Gunner. He started laughing at the end because Percy had messed up and Leo was on the floor laughing at him. Jason wasn't impressed even though he almost passed out because he was laughing so hard. Annabeth and Clarisse played break-the-kid-so-hard-they-go-home-crying. The girl almost did go out of there crying. Malcolm was staring at Annabeth as if you didn't have to go that hard.

At the end of the day they had figured out who it was. It was both of them. { Oh you didn't see that coming } The Stolls had pulled a prank on them the same night. They took both of their worst fears and messed with them. Their fears were not getting revenge and not having stuff in his pockets to mess with when he's bored. Connor played a prank on Clare earlier in the day and then left. He then came back later at night and tied her up to a tree. He knew she had revenge planned for him that night. Travis on the other hand took all of Gunner's clothes with pockets and replaces them with clothes that had no pockets. He always had the junk in his pocket before he got dressed so he assumed they were in there but, when he got bored at the stables he didn't find pockets or his junk. They both were really mad and planned to get revenge on them together. The shoe print was Gunner's and the glasses were Clare's. They didn't think the goo was that dangerous though. They just thought that it would stun them for a while.

* * *

The next few days where back to normal for everyone except Connor and Travis. They were still in the infirmary till they could stop having random shots of pain here and there. They had the last Capture the Flag game later that next week so the Stoll's could play. Everything was somewhat back to normal, as normal as a camp full of ADHD demigods could be.


End file.
